


Like a vampire

by SilentRain91



Series: Vampire!Lena [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, It probably sucks, Lena's pov, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Kara and Lena have their honeymoon night. This is a small sequel to "Oh Rao, you're a vampire."





	Like a vampire

Kara breathed hotly against Lena’s icy lips as they stumbled towards their bedroom together. So far they’d torn off a piece of the stairs and ripped the front door off its hinges.

Lena could hear Kara’s heart beating faster, could hear her blood pumping through her veins, buzzing in her ears. Most of all, she could smell her wife’s arousal. They’d made love before, but not like this. Before they’d gotten married, all of their touches had been soft and slow, gentle and calculated. Now that they were married, they’d gotten tangled in lust and destruction followed in their frenzy.

Her family had thankfully, along with other vampires, been so generous to evacuate their home for the night, although she had a feeling generosity had little to do with it. She’d somewhat traumatized them before she had gotten married, when they heard things they wished they wouldn’t have. Her sweet Kara had blushed when she said they would have their home to themselves.

Kara chuckled when they broke through the door. “Oh Rao, there’s so much to repair,” she whispered in between a gasp.

“Worry not, dearest,” Lena whispered, unable to care less about what they broke. Everything they broke were things she could easily replace, none of it had value to her. “Our wedding night is upon us and tonight thou shall know how making love with a vampire feels,” she rasped, reveling at the way Kara shivered.

“Good,” Kara whispered, tugging at the hem of Lena’s shirt. “Don’t hold back because I won’t.”

Lena tangled her hand in Kara’s hair and pulled it back, hard enough to make her tip her head back. She brought her lips to her wife’s neck, kissing her pulse point, scraping her nails teasingly over her skin.

“Mhmm,” Kara mumbled, closing her eyes as she sucked her lips into her mouth.

Lena wasted no time tearing Kara’s clothes off. There would be a time to be tender, but right now she was hungry and wanted the bruising type of love, the heated kisses that made her wife slick between her legs.

Kara snapped her eyes open, a coy smirk playing on her lips. “That’s not fair,” she whispered, pouting while she grasped Lena’s clothes. “Let’s even the playfield.”

“Thou art all talk, no action,” Lena teased, smiling when Kara ripped her clothes off of her body with the speed of light. Now that was more like it and only fueled her hunger.

Kara let out a surprised yelp when she was lifted into Lena’s arms.

Lena carried Kara effortlessly and threw her onto their bed. It felt good she didn’t need to worry she’d break her wife. If anything, she was curious which one of them would be the strongest if neither one of them held back. She loved being the dominant one and with her endless endurance, she would make sure Kara would come undone until she begged she couldn’t take any more.

Kara caught Lena’s wrist before Lena could properly make it to their bed and yanked her down, pinning her wrists above her head as she straddled her.

Lena reached up to caress Kara’s cheek. “Thou tried,” she whispered, smiling when her wife frowned. With a shriek from Kara, she switched places, leaving her wife under her.

Kara wriggled in Lena’s grip. “Oh Rao, you’re so strong,” she huffed, face a little red. “I’ll get you though,” she whispered, voice filled with determination.

“Thou do not share my endurance,” Lena reminded Kara in a low whisper. She inhaled when the smell of her wife’s arousal grew stronger. “I aim to ravish thee,” she husked, licking her lips.

Kara smiled and quickly took the upper hand, holding Lena down. She gripped the headboard and her jaw dropped when she broke it. “Nothing to see here,” she said, casually throwing the headboard to the side, accidentally ending up throwing it out of the window, which caused the glass to break.

Lena felt the cold air from outside filtering into their bedroom, but it didn’t matter because Kara couldn’t get cold anyway. Her darling wife was so dumbstruck by it all that she easily regained control. “The way we have been tearing our home apart is nothing compared to the way I shall tear thee apart,” she whispered, running her fingertips down Kara’s shoulders, towards her breasts.

Kara didn’t get cold, but she could feel everything and Lena saw her nipples harden.

Lena surged towards Kara at the same time her wife surged towards her. They fell down together, rolling around on their bed while their hands roamed everywhere and their lips were locked together.

She saw goosebumps on Kara’s skin, left in the wake of her kisses. “My love,” she whispered, dragging her nails up and down her wife’s back.

Kara hissed at the contact. “Lena,” she whimpered, biting Lena’s bottom lip, hard.

Lena responded immediately, kissing Kara hungrily and nipping her lip. Being bitten was a dangerous move. It made her want to sink her fangs into her wife’s neck and taste her, but even if she tried she wouldn’t be able to. At the end of the night, after she’d have worn Kara’s energy out, she could be able to, although she would never hurt her dearest.

Kara cupped Lena’s breasts and kneaded them, rolling her nipples between her fingers, smiling against Lena’s cold lips when she elicited a groan from her.

Lena pushed Kara down and parted her legs, snaking a hand between them, which had her wife gasping and fisting the sheets. She knelt down, bringing her face closer to Kara’s center, teasingly blowing cold air over her clit, all the while holding her hips down.

“Lena,” Kara whined, writhing on their bed. “Rao, you’re such a tease.”

Lena smiled because that she was and tonight Kara would find out just how much that statement was true. She kissed her wife’s thighs and made her way up to her hips, avoiding her center. “No words can ever compliment thy beauty enough,” she whispered, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses over Kara’s chest.

“Shh, just kiss me,” Kara whispered, smiling as she pulled Lena up to claim her lips.

Lena smiled back when she felt Kara wrapping her legs around her body, canting her hips up to create friction. She nipped her wife’s lips and gazed into her darkened eyes. She could hear how Kara’s heart had sped up and how her breathing had grown shallower.

“Lena,” Kara moaned when Lena pushed her down again, with a finger resting on her clit.

Lena raised an eyebrow when a peculiar smile formed on Kara’s face and she wanted to ask for a penny for her thoughts, but her wife beat her to it when she let her hand wander off between her legs. She shut her eyes at the sensation of Kara’s quick fingers teasing her, making her wet.

Kara stopped her movement and brought her fingers up to her lips, slowly sucking them clean while she made eye contact with Lena.

“Naughty,” Lena whispered, turned on more.

Kara’s smile turned into loud moans when Lena licked through her folds. She gripped the sheets so hard she was tearing the fabric. “Lena!” she gasped, heat vision escaping her eyes as an orgasm rippled through her.

Lena didn’t let up, didn’t care Kara’s heat vision was redecorating their walls by burning holes in them. She sucked on her wife’s sensitive bundle of nerves while she thrust two fingers deep inside her warm welcoming walls. Kara’s orgasm had a sweet yet tangy taste.

Kara writhed in Lena’s grip, moaning and squirming. “Lena, please,” she whimpered, panting. “I’m going to… oh yes, mhmm… Le-Lena!”

Lena could feel Kara’s body pulsating again. She removed her fingers in favor of slipping her tongue inside of her, wanting to taste her wife even more. Each moan and scream sent a spark of electricity coursing through her body as she licked mercilessly into Kara while her fingers circled her clit with three fast circles followed by two slower ones.

Kara began floating over the bed with Lena. “Oh, Lena, yes!” she screamed, moaning obscenely loud.

Lena smiled against Kara’s center, aware that even if her family was miles away, they’d certainly be hearing that. And of course she’d apologize to Astra later.

Kara cried out when she came again and fell down roughly onto the bed with Lena, breaking it in the process. “Fuck,” she cursed, fisting the ripped pieces of their sheets.

Lena’s eyes flickered up to meet Kara’s, surprised upon hearing the expletive. It was the first time she’d heard her curse, and to say she was nowhere near done with her wife yet it was promising.

“Oh Rao, your tongue is deadly,” Kara whimpered, averting her eyes when another stream of heat vision burst through them.

Lena rolled over and grasped Kara’s chin, pulling her down on top of her with a kiss, using her free hand to rake her nails down her back.

Kara pulled back slightly, chuckling. “Unlike you, I need to breathe from time to time,” she whispered, heaving out a breath.

“Thou shall need thy lungs to scream,” Lena whispered, promising. She smiled when Kara tilted her head in confusion and to answer her confusion, she lifted her wife up until her center was aligned with her mouth.

Kara gasped and tipped her head back when she was lowered onto Lena’s face. “Y-yes, I se-see wh-why I ne-need m-my…” she whispered, stopping to swallow, “lu-lungs t-to sc-scream.”

Lena rested her hands on Kara’s thighs to keep her in place while her tongue lapped all over her wet folds. Sometimes, she loved being a vampire because it came with perks, such as being capable of doing this for hours if she pleased. In theory, she could continue to fuck her wife without stopping for nearly a month, considering that would be the point she’d need to consume blood or she’d decay.

Unfortunately, Kara didn’t share her endurance and needed to eat on a daily basis, if not hourly, aside from when her wife slept. She’d have to settle for ravishing Kara tonight and the nights that would follow. Perhaps her family should move out period and simply not return.

“Mhmm, Lena,” Kara moaned, grasping the pillows, reducing them to nothing but feathers flying around. “So good,” she whispered, shuddering.

Lena didn’t let go of Kara until she came three more times and she only let go because her wife was begging to taste her. “I believe I did not hear thee, dearest,” she whispered, smiling as she cupped the shell of her ear.

Kara groaned audibly. “Please let me taste you, Lena,” she begged, batting her eyelashes. “Please, I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” Lena asked, hungrily licking her lips.

“Anything,” Kara confirmed, her voice low and dirty.

“Even if anything involves the blade forged out of kryptonite?” Lena asked, thinking of how that blade was locked in a safe behind a painting downstairs and only Kara knew the code.

Kara swallowed and blinked her eyes a few times. “Does your idea of anything involve you tasting my blood?” she asked, lacing her fingers with Lena’s.

Lena was relieved Kara didn’t sound scared. “Yes,” she answered, squeezing her hand lightly. “Can thou be good and retrieve it for me?” she asked, lifting her wife’s chin up with her index finger.

“Yes, milady,” Kara answered, whimpering. “I’ll be right back.”

Lena nodded and let Kara go, poising herself on their ruined bed. It hardly took three seconds for her wife to return with the kryptonite blade and she could see it was already weakening her from the way she hissed as she held it. “Do you trust me?” she asked, accepting the blade.

Kara crawled on the mattress, positioning herself next to Lena. “With my life,” she answered, revealing her neck.

Lena’s eyes widened at the sign of respect, which she hadn’t told Kara about, but her sister or Leslie must have. “I shall not bite thee, my love,” she whispered, not taking the risk of letting her venom touch her wife’s bloodstream.

“Oh,” Kara whispered, clearing her throat. “You can use the knife, unless you’d rather have me do it for you.”

Lena hadn’t quite thought that far ahead yet. “If I may,” she whispered, bringing the knife closer to Kara, waiting for her spoken consent, not taking satisfaction with her nod.

“Yes, I trust you,” Kara whispered.

Lena made a small cut on Kara’s thigh, near her center. She tossed the kryptonite blade onto the floor and sucked the blood from her wife’s wound before mixing the taste with the taste of her wet folds. There was no better taste than Kara’s blood mixed with her orgasm as she came hard on her tongue.

“Ah, Lena!” Kara moaned. Her struggle was less strong against Lena’s powerful hold on her.

Lena kissed every inch of Kara’s body, observing the sheen of sweat that covered her skin. She knew that after tonight, her wife would know what making love like a vampire felt like.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap, hope you all enjoyed the ride. :)  
> I'll add this one to things I'll pretend I never wrote.


End file.
